sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
CDU Contraband Laws
Introduction The CDU uses a three-tiered system to classify whether an item is legal. The categories are: *'Unrestricted:' Relatively innocuous, with widespread legitimate need. few controls on distribution. Requires basic operator's credentials for items such as vehicles, starships and firearms. *'Restricted:' Dangerous if misused, but with legitimate uses. Background check and/or credentials/permits required are required to legally possess, and the would-be owner is generally required to demonstrate legitimate need. If acquired outside the CDU, the item must be registered with the appropriate authority. *'Prohibited:' Generally dangerous. Most uses are nefarious. Distribution is interdicted. Legal possession requires specific government permission (eg a Letter of Marque, designation as a military auxiliary, deputization by security forces), or special conditions such as diplomatic credentials. Ships Unrestricted: Vessels for mercantile or utility use, of light armament. eg X-23 Starworker, Gnat-class Sprint Freighter, Ghtroc Class 720 Freighter, Wanderer-class Medium Freighter, Ushton-class Heavy Freighter. Restricted: Vessels with mercantile purposes that are armed with high-powered laser weapons (ie class 5 or higher), missile weapons (class 2 or higher), or turbolasers (with damage yields in excess of 5D). Civilian starfighters/escort craft meeting same criteria. eg L-202 Hellhawk transport, Z-100E Hoplite (Export Centurion), Lightning-class Sloop. Prohibited: Vessels posing a major threat. Major warships (ie cruisers and larger). State of the art starfighters. Craft incorporating advanced ECM systems. Slave ships (ie ships modified for the dedicated purpose of collecting and transporting slaves). Ships armed with high yield warheads (class 5A missiles, HOWL). Ships equipped with state of the art military technology. Ships purpose-modified as blockade runners (cargo-carrying craft with x.5 or higher hyperdrive and/or sublight speed in excess of 100). eg Z-100 Centurion, Z-110 Hellion, Shearwater-class Frigate, Hurricane-class Command Carrier. Weapons Weapons are a special case. There is no 'right' to bear arms per se in the CDU, but rather it is treated as a meritocratic privilege, much like operating a motor vehicle. As such, firearms (even unrestricted ones) do require a basic permit that is fairly easy to obtain. However, it can be revoked or denied for reasons of mental instability, demonstrated irresponsibility, or criminal conduct. Unrestricted: Civilian weaponry including hunting weapons, sporting blasters, stunners, most melee weapons, most standard blaster pistols. This does NOT include permission to carry a concealed weapon. Flexible body-armor. Restricted: Paramilitary weapons. Permission to carry a concealed weapon. Heavy blaster pistols. Most blaster rifles/carbines. Military body armor (rigid/semirigid armor covering full body, including combat armor, light armor, etc). Demolitions devices. Double vibroblades, vibroaxes, and other heavy vibroweapons. Rapid-fire versions of otherwise civilian-weapons (ie MerrSonn IR-5). Nonlethal chemical weapons that might still do harm (ie teargas). Prohibited: Military and/or unreasonably dangerous weaponry. Throwable explosives including grenades and thermal detonators. Powered combat armor of any variety (unarmored cargo exoskeletons are unrestricted). Heavy assault armor. Missile and grenade launchers (except those modified to fire only nonlethal projectiles). Longarms with damage in excess of 5D. Sidearms with damage in excess of 5D+1. Biological weapons. Chemical weapons. Massive explosives that are unreasonable for use in legitimate civilian demolitions. Drugs and Medicinals Unrestricted: Over the counter remedies. Drugs treating common conditions, with no addictive or narcotic properties, and low risk of overdose. Includes painkillers, cold remedies, bacta, etc. Also includes innocuous recreational drugs (eg alcohol, tabacc, andriss), though operating vehicles, machinery, or weaponry while impaired by such drugs is a criminal act. Restricted: Prescription remedies. Drugs with therapeutic uses, but possessing sufficient side effects that medical advice is required to administer them. Narcotic and/or addictive and/or posing significant health risk if misused. Includes stimpacks. Organs for transplant (must have documents demonstrating organs were harvested legally, and are for medical transplant use, and special liscencing). Prohibited: Drugs whose potential for harm outweighs their therapeutic aspects. Includes addictive narcotics, combat drugs, or medicinals with highly damaging side-effects (generally resulting from failed or unethical therapeutic research). Droids Unrestricted: Unarmed droids used for utilitarian purposes. Droids incorporating tactical programming so long as it is incapable of actual combat (ie the droid can be programmed for evasive maneuvering and escape tactics). eg Protocol droids, astromech droids. Restricted: Droids incorporating nonlethal weapons, or tactical programming permitting combat so long as restraint programming is in place to prevent collateral damage. Droids in this classification can engage in combat to protect something or someone, but they cannot 'search and destroy'. Prohibited: Droids incorporating explosive self-destruct mechanisms or lethal weaponry. Droids capable of undertaking lethal offensive action without any restriction. Other Properties and cargoes Unrestricted: Restricted: Certain species of wildlife or products derived thereof, whose populations would be threatened by excessive harvest. Prohibited: Biological entities posing severe threat to public safety or agricultural production (including diseased or contaminated agricultural products). Products derived from lethal or cruel harvest of sentient life-forms (ie pelts, trophies, etc). Slaves (felony to own, with trafficking being a capital crime). Category:Laws